Warriors of the Heart
by Coraline15
Summary: While searching for answers to the return of darkness, something goes wrong. Now facing the dangers of a new world alone, Sora must not only find a way to help this new world, but he must learn the truth about the RDA in order to protect the world from possible devastation.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors of the Heart

_**Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and square Enix and all Avatar characters are owned by**_ _**James Cameron and 20th Century Fox and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This idea came to me a few years before KH3 actually came out.. I had been watching 'Avatar' on TV and I thought of how interesting it would be to see a in the game and so I had made artwork in what I had thought it would be like.. I had not seen 'Avatar' in a long time so I apologize if they seem out of character.. Overall, I hope you all enjoy my story.

Prologue

Sora let out a groan as he opened his eyes. His vision blurred in and out of focus as he took in his surroundings. All around him, Sora could see what seemed to be thick foliage of he realized was a jungle. He took in a breath in surprise but suddenly felt a burning sensation in his lungs, causing him to go in a coughing fit. Sora gasped frantically and clutched his chest in confusion and fear.

'W-why.. Why can't I b-breathe!?'

Sora fought to find his breath but was finding it was becoming more and more difficult. He fell back against the ground. As he fought to breathe, he barely noticed as a tall figure with pale blue skin and darker blue stripes approach him. Sora's eyes drifted shut as he soon went unconscious.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sora's eyes snapped open as he took in a sudden and deep breath. He looked all around in confusion as he found he was now inside a large white room. As Sora looked around, he was surprised to find he was now wearing what seemed to be a clear mask that covered his entire face.

"W-what the..?" he croaked painfully.

His voice seemed as though it hadn't been used in years.

"You're finally awake.." said a woman's voice.

Sora snapped his head up to see a woman with ginger red hair walking into the room.

"Being out there without any sense of protection was probably the most reckless thing you could possibly do." she chastised. "Exposure to this atmosphere, I'm surprised you didn't die on the way BACK here."

"Hey, it's not like I TRIED to do that!" Sora frowned. "I don't even know where I AM!"

The woman leaned in, causing Sora to immediately go quiet and back away from her a bit.

"Well, I suggest you figure that out and watch who you're talking to, because the last thing we NEED is someone who can't keep their mouth shut and back talks people who are in charge of the program." she said in a low, almost dangerous tone. "Do you understand me?"

Sora stared at her and nodded silently.

"Good," she replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get done."

With that, the woman left the room. Sora watched her leave and was surprised to see a young man enter the room. The man who entered the room had short brown hair and what seemed to be a rather large tattoo on his right shoulder. What caught Sora off guard about the man, was the fact that he was actually in a wheelchair.

"It's best if you listened to what she says," the man said. "You wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

Sora looked at him but soon nodded.

"I-I seriously didn't know how I got here.." Sora stated. "I just kinda.. I woke up and I was.. Wherever this place is.."

"This is Pandora," the man replied. "It closely resembles Earth.. But the air is very toxic to humans.."

Sora's eyes grew wide in shock at this news. No wonder he had found it so hard to breathe. Sora felt a chill go through him at the thought almost dying. He couldn't help but wonder if his friends were here as well, hoping and praying they would be alright.

"I'm Jake Sully," the man said suddenly. "I'm part of the RDA program to help study the planet."

"It's nice to meet you, Jake.. I'm Sora.."

Jake and Sora shook hands before Jake began to leave the room. Sora slowly got up, finding it a bit hard to stay balanced. Jake turned to look at him.

"Everything alright, Sora?"

"Y..yeah.." Sora replied, placing a hand against his temple a bit. "I'm just.. I'm feeling kinda dizzy.."

Jake nodded.

"The toxins might still be affecting you from being exposed to the atmosphere.. I suggest you use the mask your wearing," Jake informed him. "It'll help you breathe until you recover enough to remove it."

Sora was shocked but soon he nodded and after gathering his strength, he slowly stood up. He followed right behind Jake Sully and gazed all around them as he took in his surroundings. The building they were in, though rather large, much of the space was taken up by terminals and computers. Sora stopped as he saw what looked to be a map set up at the center of the room. What surprised and confused him about the map, was the fact that it showed a three dimensional version of the surrounding areas near the facility.

"Whoa..." Sora said in awe.

Sora slowly inched closer toward the displayed map and began to reach toward it, when a hand suddenly took hold of his wrist. Sora snapped his head to his right and saw a man with short dark hair, dressed in formal attire tightly gripping his wrist.

"How about you just look and not touch?" said the man, a stern look on his face.

"O-oh! S-sorry!" Sora frowned, he pulled away as the man let go of his arm.

"You should learn to restrain yourself or you might end up getting on our bad side." the man intoned.

Sora nodded in response.

"Uh, yes Sir.."

The man nodded before looking at him a bit curiously.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before.." the man frowned.

"O-oh! Well, I'm-"

"This is the kid we found out in the wilderness." the woman from before said, interrupting Sora.

"Ah, Dr. Grace," said the man. "So this is the one you brought back from the jungle?"

"We were lucky none of the wildlife found him.. But considering how he was out there without any protection, I'm actually surprised he hadn't died on the spot."

Sora wanted to retort but bit his tongue, remembering what Jake had told him. The woman now known as Dr. Grace turned to him.

"Even if you are not part of the program, I expect you to follow the same rules that had been set up as everyone else." said Dr. Grace.

Sora nodded and gave a salute.

"Yes Ma'am." Sora replied.

Grace gave Sora a suspicious look but nodded and left to continue with her work. Sora soon relaxed and turned back toward the displayed map again, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

**Author's Note: This was an idea I had for a couple years.. I am not completely sure if I should continue or not.. I might take it down later.. So, please let me know if I should continue or if I should just take it down.. Thank you for your time..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Jake led Sora through the facility. Sora took in everything he saw in awestruck fascination. However, what seemed to catch his attention right away was the rather large glass cylindrical tank of blue tinted water. Inside of it, he saw what he could only register as a tall and slender almost human like creature with blue skin, cat like eats, face and a long slender tail. Sora gazed at it, completely in shock and awe.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Sora jumped at the new voice and spun to see a rather tall young man with short brown hair and green eyes standing there.

"Oh, sorry," the man said. "I'm Norm Spellman, I'm part of the Avatar program."

"Oh, no, it's fine.." Sora replied. "I'm Sora."

As the two shook hands, a question soon flashed in Sora's mind.

"Uh, Avatar Program?" he asked confused.

"It's when scientists take the DNA from Na'vi, which are the inhabitants of the planet and DNA from human volunteers to create what are called 'Avatars'," Norm explained. "Each volunteer is paired with their own 'Avatar' so each volunteer is in sync with their 'Avatar'."

"Huh.." said Sora.

He was deep in thought as his mind tried to catch up with what he was being told.

"So.. Everyone here has an Avatar?" he finally asked, looking up.

"Well, not everyone.." Norm replied. "There are people who need to run the facility."

Sora nodded in acknowledgement at this. As Jake and Norm began talking about the program, Sora turned his gaze back to the tank, lost in his thoughts.

"It looks just like him.." Jake muttered.

"No.. It looks like YOU.." Norm corrected. "This is your Avatar."

Sora turned to look at them.

"Looks.. Like who?" Sora questioned in confusion.

Jake looked away, not wanting to look at him.

"Jake?" asked Sora.

"My brother.." Jake responded.

"Oh..! O-oh..." Sora frowned. "I'm.. I'm sorry.."

Sora remembered when he had met someone who had lost their brother during his visit in another world.

"Don't be.." said Jake suddenly. "He wouldn't want me to dwell on it.."

"Still.." Sora frowned. "I shouldn't have-"

Sora was interrupted as a man he did not recognize called Jake to meet with the head of security of the program. Out of curiosity, Sora decided to join him. The duo soon made their way to the main hanger and Sora was surprised to see a rather muscled looking man with short silvery-white hair lifting heavy looking weights.

As the two began to talk about different topics about the planet of Pandora, Sora couldn't help but sense something was off about the older man. Sora was snapped from his thoughts as the man addressed him.

"So, you're the one out beyond the fence.." he commented. "Surprised you're still around considering how you went out without any protection from the savage world outside."

'Why do they keep bringing this UP?' Sora thought, becoming a bit annoyed.

"Yeah.." Sora replied instead. "I don't know how I got here.. I just kinda woke up here."

"Well, from what I see, I can tell you got the guts to fight." the man commented. "What's your name, Private?"

Sora was surprised by the use of the term but soon spoke up.

"Uh, it's Sora, Sir." Sora replied.

"Private Sora," said the man after a moment. "I am lieutenant colonel Miles Quaritch.. I am in charge of the security of the program."

Sora nodded.

"Yes, Sir." he replied.

The man nodded in acknowledgement.

"As for you, Corporal," said Quaritch, turning to Jake again. "You get me what I need and I'll see to it that you get your legs back.. Your REAL legs."

"Yes, Sir.." Jake nodded.

Colonel Quaritch soon prepared to leave in a rather large robotic suit, he bid them farewell. As the man left, Sora turned to Jake.

"What exactly did he mean by, 'Getting what he needs'?" Sora asked.

"We need to gather information." Jake replied.

"Information?"

"The RDA is gathering a valuable mineral called unobtanium." Jake told him. "It's the most valuable mineral on Pandora."

Sora nodded, soon thinking to himself.

'Information just to gather a mineral..?' Sora frowned. 'Something does not seem right about this..'

After a moment, he turned back to Jake.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sora. "I know I just got here, but I just.. Something doesn't seem right.."

Jake was silent for a few moments, lost in his thoughts. After a few moments, he turned back toward the main facility.

"We should get going.." he said finally.

With that said, Jake began to head back toward the main building. Sora wanted to protest but decided against it as he followed behind him.

As they reached the facility, many of the people had already emptied the tanks and were cleaning them.

"What's going on?" asked Sora, confused.

The answer to Sora's question was soon revealed as Norm and others had begun to climb into rather unusual machines. Sora watched in shock as he watched Jake enter the unusual machine with Dr. Grace helping with getting Jake situated.

"Uh, Miss Grace?" said Sora. "What's going on?"

Dr. Grace turned to look at him with an exasperated expression, not seeming to like her title being shortened. She nonetheless answered him.

"New trainees for the program are going to be testing out their Avatars to make sure everything goes smoothly.

"O-oh, okay." Sora replied.

He soon turned back toward the machine as the top was soon closed. Sora took notice of a room next to the machines as people wearing what he assumed was medical attire were moving about and working with rather complex equipment. Sora turned back toward the machine, taking a cautious step toward it.

"Jake?"

There was no answer. Sora was about to say something again but then noticed movement in the room next to the machines and was shocked to see one of the large creatures moving within the room and he could hear shouting from the medical personal inside the room. Though it was muffled, he was able to hear them saying his new friend's name.

Sora turned toward the machine again before turning back toward the room. He was taken aback as he saw the creature who had been moving about hurry out of the room and out of the building allowing the poisonous air outside to rush into the medical room. Sora hurried after him, becoming rather concerned about his friend's wellbeing.

As he left the building, he was shocked to see other creatures much like the ones he had seen in the medical room engaged in different activities. Sora turned toward the figure running through the grounds and quickly hurried after them, trying to avoid running into the ones around him.

He was so focused on avoiding any hazards and others around him, he failed to notice his friend had stopped running and collided into Jake's back, falling to the ground with an 'Oof'. Jake turned around in surprise.

Sora looked at him a bit sheepishly before lowly climbing to his feet again. Jake was about to say something when a voice interrupted him. Sora turned toward the voice and was surprised to see another one of the creatures making their way toward them.

"Grace?" said Jake.

Sora was taken by surprise by this as he turned from Jake toward the newcomer and back.

"Well who'd you think it was?" the female creature said with a smirk.

She turned to look at Sora, an unreadable expression crossing her face. Sora opened his mouth to say something but soon closed it again.

"You should head back to the facility." she said.

Sora wanted to protest but was cut off.

"Don't worry about what's going on," said Grace. "I'm sure you both can chat as much as you want when we're done."

Sora hesitated but soon nodded and turned to head back toward the building.

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait.. I've been extremely busy with work and had not had the time to really write anything.. I will do what I can to try and get more done but I can't make any promises..**


End file.
